Crazy Train
by Ratchet'sApprentice
Summary: Six friends who also happen to be Trans-Fans end up in the world of Transformers, where running isn't an option, it's a necessity. How will our six friends survive? Is there a blooming romance between our medical officer, our leader, our weapons specialist, our first lieutenant and four of our friends? What will become of our six Trans-fans? J/OC, IH/OC, OP/OC, R/OC, OC/OC. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Ratchet'sapprentice**  
Category: **Movies - Transformers**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own the Transformers label, the merchandise or the characters, I'll leave that to Hasbro. I'm merely a humble fan playing around with the characters.**  
Genre(s): **Romance/Humour**  
Pairing(s): **Jazz/OC, Ratchet/OC, Ironhide/OC, Optimus/OC, OC/OC**  
Rating: **M**  
Summary: **Six friends who also happen to be Trans-Fans end up in the world of Transformers, where running isn't an option, it's a necessity. How will our six friends survive? Is there a blooming romance between our medical officer, our leader, our weapons specialist, our first lieutenant and four of our friends? What will become of our six Trans-fans?**  
Title: **Crazy Train**  
Warning(s): **Cybertronian Cussing right from the start

_All aboard! Ha ha ha ha ha ha  
__Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay  
__Crazy, but that's how it goes  
__Millions of people, living as foes.  
__Maybe, it's not too late,  
__To learn how to love, and forget how to hate.  
__Mental wounds not healing,  
__Life's a bitter shame.  
__I'm going off the rails on a crazy train._

A young woman was walking down the streets of New York. She wasn't that tall, about 5ft 3in, give or take an inch, she had black spiked hair, that had red tips, in her eyebrow, there was a hoped piercing, in her ears, there were three hoped piercings, in her nose, there was a hoped piercing and in her lip, there was a piercing. She had on a black tank top with red ¾ lengths and sneakers that had the laces actually inside the shoes. She may look like the tough girl, but in reality, she wasn't all that tough. She had weaknesses like everyone else, and she also had a heart like everyone else.

As she was walking down the street, she saw her friends cross the road in front of her. The brown haired guy who was with them looked at her and smiled before nudging a red haired young woman, who also looked in the red and black haired young woman's direction.

"Yo Rex…how's it?" She asked.

The red and black haired woman, who was now known as Rex, grinned and nodded, walking up to the group and touching her closed fist to theirs in a sign of respect.

"Not much glitch…what 'bout you?" She asked.

The others nodded and then another woman screamed. Rex and her group of friends turned around and saw a blonde haired woman staring at them. Well, mainly, she was staring at Rex.

"What have you done to you face Rex?" She asked.

Rex grinned and shrugged.

"I made it more…metal" she said.

The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, I can see that, it's disgusting" she said.

Rex gave her a look and was about to say something, but the guy beat her to it.

"Just because you don't believe in piercings Kim, doesn't mean no one else can" he said.

The black and red haired woman nodded and pointed to the guy.

"What he said" she said.

The blonde haired woman now known as Kim grimaced and shook her head.

"I'll never know why you guys decided to litter your body with ink and metal things" she said.

The group with Rex laughed.

"You know Kim…Kizza's right…not everyone has the same idea as you…keeping your body all nice for your fella. Have you even thought that some guys like tats and piercings?" Another woman said.

Kim looked over at the woman and rolled her eyes.

"No Mandy, in fact, I haven't. I don't see what's attractive about body ink and metal" she said.

Rex rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Forget it Spaz. She ain't ever gonna change her mind about it, no matter how fraggin' hard you try" she said.

The others nodded and sighed and Rex turned towards the only male in their little group.

"How's it Kizza?" She asked.

The male gave a grin and held out his hand in a closed fist. Rex grinned and bumped his hand with her own closed fist and then they grabbed hands and Kizza pulled Rex into a hug.

"I'mma good Rex, sup?" He asked back.

Rex chuckled and shrugged her shoulders making a tilting motion with her hand before turning to the rest of the group.

"So what y'all wanna do today?" She questioned.

The others looked at one another and shrugged making Rex give a loud sigh. Then she had an idea.

"Hey, I got an idea, lets go hijack the park for a bit, scare the shite outta some little kiddies" she said.

Kizza, Tay, Spaz and Lin were with her on that, but Kim just gave her a disapproving look. Rex raised an eyebrow and stepped forward until she was almost a foot away from Kim.

"Can I ast ya a question Kimmie?" She asked.

Kim backed off a little and gave a small nod. Rex narrowed her eyes and stepped forward.

"Why're ya with us? 'Cause you don't like anythin' we do, y'all always moanin' and groanin' an'...pretty much actin' like ya got a pole up yer ass" she said.

The blonde haired woman gave her a look and then tears came to her eyes as she looked down.

"You guys are pretty much the only friends I have, as much as I hate to admit it. I have no-one else" she replied.

Rex narrowed her eyes again and snorted.

"What, daddy don't have time fer ya?" She asked.

Kim looked up at her and then sniffled.

"Why are you being so mean Rex?" She asked back.

Rex raised an eyebrow.

"Mean? Girl, you've been wit' us fer three months now, an' all yer doin' is whinin' and glitchin' and cryin' and pimpin' yerself up fer who? Yer cocksuckin' boyfriend" she answered.

Kim sniffled once again and looked at her.

"What would you have me do?" She asked.

Rex looked at her and then looked at the others, before a huge smile crossed her face.

"Makeover!" They all cried.

_**~CT*CT~CT*CT~CT***_

_**A/N: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKK! Sorry for the billion year absence guys, I needed to get some shit together. But now I've done that, I'm back and I ain't gonna be lettin' anyone bring me down this time. NO FLAMERS! They don't do anyone the world of good, just some constructive critisism will do nicely for this story and all of my stories if you please. My feelings get hurt real easy, especially when it's someone sayin' bad things about my stories, which I work really hard to put up for you all to read. Now, I'm not sure if you all know this, but I'm Autistic and have ADHD, so I take things to heart way more than I should. I'm not saying go easy on me, if there's a problem with my stories, then don't hesitate to tell me, but if you could do it nicely, that would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Anyway, here's the new version of Crazy Train. Don't worry, I think it'll be as funny as the last one, but I'm also gonna be putting more serious things into it. I realised in the first one, that as brave and cocky as Rex is, having her bad mouth a Decepticon when she and Kizza are alone with him, really isn't something that would go unpunished, so the badmouthing will probably be done when the two are 'saved' by Ratchet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new version and once again...Sorry for the billion year absence.**_

_**Ratchet'sApprentice**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Ratchet'sapprentice**  
Category: **Movies - Transformers**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own the Transformers label, the merchandise or the characters, I'll leave that to Hasbro. I'm merely a humble fan playing around with the characters.**  
Genre(s): **Romance/Humour**  
Pairing(s): **Jazz/OC, Ratchet/OC, Ironhide/OC, Optimus/OC, OC/OC**  
Rating: **M**  
Summary: **Six friends who also happen to be Trans-Fans end up in the world of Transformers, where running isn't an option, it's a necessity. How will our six friends survive? Is there a blooming romance between our medical officer, our leader, our weapons specialist, our first lieutenant and four of our friends? What will become of our six Trans-fans?**  
Title: **Crazy Train**  
Warning(s): **Cybertronian Cussing right from the start

_'I've listened to preachers,  
I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts  
Who make their own rules  
One person conditioned,  
To make their own rules  
The media sells it  
And you live the role._

_Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train'_

As soon as the others got Kim back to the group's friend's store, they began picking out all kinds of outfits for the posh girl to wear. Things that weren't approved of by the higher class society and especially not the older generation. But still, they picked out and threw clothes at Kim, telling her to try them on and be done with it so that they could get her to be one of their own. Of course, at first, Kim didn't want to try any of the clothes on and just sat in the changing room, with her arms crossed, sulking like a spoiled little child, but Rex had told her that if she didn't want to be picked on by the rest of the group for not actually _being _one of them, then she would need to try on the clothes. This caused Kim to do just that and every time she came out of the changing room with an outfit on, the girls either said yay or nay to it and would send her back into the changing room, giving her another outfit to try on.

By the end of the day, Kim had several different outfits and had also got her nose pierced, her eyebrow pierced and her ears pierced in several more places than needed. She also got her navel pierced and had a tattoo done. All of which she continued to whine and groan and bitch about and to all of such whining and groaning and bitching, the others laughed and prodded fun at her, which made her all the more determined to get it all done. As they came out of the tattoo shop, Kim looked around and gave a bit of a sigh at how people were looking at her.

"Rex, why are they looking at me funny?" She asked.

The spiky haired woman turned and looked at them, before giving them the 'V' salute with her fingers and turning back to Kim.

"It's 'cause they don' understand why ya did all this. But 's long 's we understand why ya did it, ain't that all that matters?" She asked back.

Kim looked at her and nodded and watched as Rex began to walk off, before the other woman stopped and turned around.

"Oh and tomorrow, we're givin' ya language lessons" she stated.

This made the blonde haired woman look shocked and her hand flew straight to her mouth and then down to her throat.

"What is wrong with my language?" She asked.

Rex looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong wit' yer language? Can ya hear yerself?" She retorted.

Kim looked at her and then sighed a little.

"If you must teach me how to speak like you then I shall do it" she said.

Rex grinned and then slung an arm around Kim's shoulders before beginning to walk behind the group with her.

"You're gon' love it Kim, bein' bad 'n all that. It's fun it is" she stated.

Kim looked up at the other female and nodded solemnly. She was definately leaving her old life behind and starting a new one. Just then a thought popped into her head. She asked Rex if she was still allowed to have her boyfriend and while Rex gave the blonde a deathly look, she conceded and continued to walk.

"He ain't ta come hangin' around wit us though Kim, I don' like 'im, Kizza don' like 'im, Tay, Spaz an' Lin don' like 'im, so y'all gon' have to hang around wit' 'im on yer own time" she said.

The blonde haired woman nodded enthusiastically, before she too continued to walk behind the group.

"Yo Kizza, where we off ta femmefragger?" Rex called.

Kizza turned around and grinned.

"The park just up the street, kids're gonna be up there right 'bout now an' y'all got me in the mood to scare some fuckin' kiddiewinks" he replied.

Rex grinned and then looked at Kim who was giving them all a sour look.

"Come on Kim, y'all gotta enjoy yerself. Scarin' lil kids is fun when ya get the hang o' it" Rex stated.

Again, the blonde haired woman gave them all a sour look, before thinking it over.

"It doesn't sound like fun, but I'll trust your word Rex" she said.

Rex nodded and then they hurried to catch up with the gang, before making their way to the park.

_**~CT*CT~CT*CT~CT***_

A few hours later, Rex was beginning to get bored and stood up, making the rest of them look up at her. She stretched and then looked around the entire gang.

"Well, I'mma gettin' bored. How's 'bout we go over to Kizza's, kick back wit' a nice cold beer an' a extra large pizza an' watch some Transformers! I hear Kizza got the third one on pirate" she said.

The others (except Kim) all cheered and got up, making their way out of the park. Kim got up too and made her way out of the park behind Rex, who was waiting for her. The spiky haired woman gave Kim a look of confusion and raised an eyebrow.

"Why ya so down in the dumps Kimsy?" She asked.

Kim looked at her and raised her pierced eyebrow.

"Kimsy?" She asked.

Rex grinned and winked.

"You'll get a betta nickname when yer proper part o' the gang. So...ya gon' answer my question?" She questioned.

Kim sighed and looked down to her feet as she walked.

"It just feels like...I am leaving my father alone and with no other children, I am all he and mother have. He will be most disappointed in my sudden turn" she replied.

Rex chuckled and once again slung her arm over Kim's shoulders.

"Y'all don' gotta worry 'bout yer dad or yer moms fer too long chic...they'll learn to 'ppreciate ya as ya are now, it'll take 'em a while, but they'll get used ta it" she assured.

Kim looked at her.

"You think so?" She asked.

Rex chuckled.

"I so know so glitch...here I'll tell ya' secret. I usta be just like you. I's a good girl, 'til I found Kizza, then things started goin' the way they're now. Me moms and me dad didn't like't at first, but they got usta't an' now...they don' care slag if I'm in trouble 'r not" she replied.

Kim gave a small smile and nodded, before once again, the pair had to hurry to catch up with the rest of the gang.

_**~CT*CT~CT*CT~CT***_

**_A/N: Two chapters in one day, dude I'm just PUMPIN' them out today. thanks to my readers (All of ya) for reading my story and I hope you got some nice (con crit, nice words etc) reviews for me too. I'm liking the fact that I'm back from god knows how long I've been away from writing and can come back into it, like I was born to do it. Well, that's how I feel about it anyway. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter too. Please don't forget to drop me a few lines, I love getting reviews. ;)_**

**_Ratchet'sApprentice._**


End file.
